


End Of An Era

by silvain



Series: Cedric!verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvain/pseuds/silvain
Summary: Cedric had found himself, thanks to this town. Now it was gone, and no one knew where they were going next.





	End Of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little art of Cedric taking a moment to sit, sometime around the tail end of Chosen or shortly afterwards. I doubt it goes exactly the same in this 'verse (haven't quite worked that bit out yet), but Sunnydale does get destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on deviantart here: https://wolfdragonstar.deviantart.com/art/End-Of-An-Era-726095968


End file.
